


Five's Bloodlust

by partings_and_memories



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: AU, Ball, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Gen, Midnight, Party, Vampire AU, Vampire Ju Harin, Vampire Kang Hyungu | Kanghyun, Vampire Lee Giwook, Vampire Son Dongmyeong, blood donor reader, bloodsucking, feeding night, inspired by the halloween looks, lots of blood, seductive onewe, there's a difference between their pre-feed and post-feed personas, vampire Jin Yonghoon, vampire onewe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: It was your first feeding night, and you're a blood donor for five vampires
Relationships: ONEWE & Reader, Son Dongmyeong & Reader
Kudos: 2





	Five's Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this idea sprouted from in the first time, I hope you guys will enjoy it

The serene aura the ballroom radiated did not ease your nerves. Guests dancing and chatting with no care of what lies among them. Your eyes swept across the grand room, making sure they did not go out of sight.

It was unfortunate feeding season came around the time the grand ball was held. It was when all high-society folks gathered for a night of music and dance. No, you weren’t one of those high-society folks, you were a mere commoner, a servant to one of the guest. 

Correction: five guests.

You were too nervous to walk around and talk. These people were like wolves; they can sniff out those who are different from them. Luckily, you dressed well enough not to be suspected by people who see you from afar.

“Why are you still standing there?” The familiar voice made you flinch. Dressed in a marble-patterned shirt with slicked-back hair, his golden eyes gazed over you with curiosity.

“I-I didn’t think that I have to, sir-”

“Nonsense!” He exclaimed, placing his glass down on the table next to him before taking your hand.

“You may be at our mercy tonight, but it doesn’t mean you can’t have fun.”

You don’t know why but chills ran up your spine at his words. You had to look away from him as he had that playful smile on his face. You tried to hide your surprise when his hand wrapped around your waist. 

What choice did you have? You let him guide you to the centre of the ballroom as you waltzed with him.

You thought he just did this for fun, that was before he leaned closer to your ear.

“Midnight is soon,” he whispered. “We’re getting hungry.” Despite the simple words, you knew his message.

_ Don’t forget what your purpose is. It’s still feeding night. Any later and you’re screwed. _

You managed to hide the fear from your eyes, nodding slowly at his words. Truth be told, you’re not ready for what will come; this is your first time, after all.

You don’t know how it happened, but you ended up being a live blood bank to not just one, but five vampires. Sure, they treat you well -- although they can be of a handful at times. But you don’t suffer because of them.

_ Twenty minutes _

As the music slowly died out, he released you and glided off to someplace else. There you thought you didn’t have to face them until midnight, but you bumped into the purple-haired beauty. Your breath hitched the moment his hand cupped your face.

“Are you terrified?” He asked. His voice came out as a low growl, only you being able to hear it. You tried to prevent your legs from turning to jelly under you as you quivered under his intimidating gaze.

“Are we that frightening?” His previous stone-cold face was replaced with a devious smirk. You could only respond with a small nod which made him chuckle.

“You’re one of a kind, you know that? Why else would we choose you?”

Before you knew it, he had you in his grips before the two of you danced across the ballroom. You noticed how his outfit did not cover his chest entirely, especially with the moonlight making his porcelain skin glow.

He kept himself alarmingly close to you. Almost like deja vu, you felt him lean closer and his breath at your neck.

“Remember, midnight sharp, no later than that.”

_ Fifteen minutes _

“But you possibly can’t do it with all these people, right?” You asked softly, wary that someone might hear or he gets upset that you questioned him.

“The dungeons are empty, you know what that means.”

He left after those few words, leaving you shuddering at what would happen. You decided it was best for you to keep your distance from the crowd, that was before a muscular hand grabbed your arm. 

"Master Harin–"

"Look at how beautiful you are," He growled softly. "I would draw blood here and now if I can."

His words made you back away from him. This wasn't the Harin you know. 

"Don't worry, it won't hurt." You jumped at the voice behind you. 

"Harin, let's be patient for now," Giwook reminded him. Though you were relieved, you could sense the thirst from the other as well. 

You stayed with them for a while, mainly chatting with hopes they won't go berserk. It was until they decided to go find some food that they left you. 

"Now, don't be late, love."

_ Ten minutes.  _

\---

You felt lightheaded after all that dancing. You refused to take any alcoholic drinks, worried it might affect your blood. You kept yourself hidden in the corner of the hall, hands clasping each other.

“Why are you standing there?”

To your relief, it was him. Unlike the others, he did not frighten you as much. He was gentle, worrying about you and the other vampires constantly.

“Oh, Master Yonghoon. I’m just resting a bit.”

He nodded before taking your hand in his.

“I know it’s going to be scary,” he said. “But it’ll be over before you knew it.” 

His words did reassure you, but you can’t help but dread the time when it comes.

“Will it hurt?”

You saw the unsure look on his face. He himself can’t tell you.

“I suppose it depends on how you put your mind into it.”

A tense silence loomed over you. The only thing comforting was his thumb running across your knuckles.

“Don’t worry too much about it,” he said.

You found it odd. Throughout the night the vampires did not act like they usually were; where they were gentle and loving now cold and menacing. This change frightened you, but Yonghoon was different; the feeding night didn't affect him, perhaps it was because he was the oldest vampire. 

_ Five minutes.  _

The pat on your hand brought you out of your thoughts. Yonghoon stood there with a gentle smile before kissing your head. 

"Don't worry too much about it. It'll be over before you know it."

You could only nod at his words, but there was a sort of comfort from his actions and words. 

"Now you better get hurrying. It's almost midnight."

\---

You found yourself fleeing from the ballroom and out into the moonlit hallways. Left, right, down, straight. There you found the cold, dark dungeons. 

_ One minute _

You could hear the footfalls coming from above. A sound of grunting followed with it. They’re not the men you knew; they’re vampires filled with bloodlust.

The moment the clock struck midnight was the same moment they came into view. Only Yonghoon seemed to be in control of himself, which is why he held a few of them back. 

Hyungu was the first to close up to you, circling you like a predator and its prey. His fingers brushed ever so gently across your jaw, his face alarmingly close to yours. 

He tilted your head ever so gently, exposing your neck to him. Your fists balled up either side of your outfit before you felt the sharp fangs piercing through. 

Your breath hitched as you felt the red liquid leave your body. His biting was sloppy and you can feel the blood trickling down your neck. You bit your lip to hold back your cries. 

It felt like forever, but you finally felt his fangs leave your neck. 

You were already losing balance, but you chose to hide it. Lucky for you, Hyungu held onto you. 

"Are you okay? Did I go too harsh?"

_ Ah, he's back _ . 

You managed to look at him, realizing the red glint in his eyes were no longer there, now replaced with his gentle look. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." You let yourself sink into his embrace, trying to gather strength. 

Yonghoon seemed wary of releasing Harin to you, the look of bloodlust in his eyes was strong. 

You could only give him a look telling him you'll be okay, so he let Harin approach you. 

You had to hold yourself from screaming when he pushed you to the wall, immediately going for your exposed shoulder. 

Unlike Hyungu, Harin went in with no hesitation. It was like a knife stabbed with no warning. He was aggressive with his drinking, which was why Yonghoon hesitated. 

Eventually, he pulled his fangs out, more gentle than he was before.

“I’m sorry.” His hands cupped your cheeks tenderly, planting a few gentle kisses on your head and cheeks. You can feel his guilt in his actions. The way he now handles you lovingly made you realize that deep down, they’re all just sweethearts trapped in eternal bloodlust. You figured you could handle it for the rest of the night.

Next up was Dongmyeong. From what you’ve heard he has a habit of playing with his food; you’re not sure what that means. You stood like a deer caught in headlights as he advanced towards you slowly. Perhaps it was the way he lets himself walk around and taunt you, his slender finger running down your jawline, to your neck, to your shoulder, touching the previous two bite marks.

He cupped your cheeks gently, tilting your face as if he was observing it. You were only a few inches away from him and he’s slowly closing the gap. 

You gasped the moment his lips touched yours. It was like a kiss but filled with hunger and emptiness. His fangs grazed your lips, causing blood to drip out.

He pulled away, licking the dripping blood off. You could feel your face redden, which made him smile. No, it wasn’t his usual cheery smile; it was a wicked smile that you would’ve never expected from him.

“Beautiful,” he muttered as he walked around you once more. His hand went under your chin, tilting your head the way Hyungu did. You now realised you were going to have bite marks on either side of your neck.

The way he sunk his fangs in was less brutal than the other two, but the searing pain that comes from it cause tears to prick in your eyes. The delicate actions he did only seem to push you to the edge even more. You can no longer tell how much blood you lost, you’re already losing your balance. It was a good thing that he was holding onto you tight.

You felt his fangs leave you and his embrace getting tighter.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay,” you reassured him. After all, this is the life you would be going with from now on. The best thing to do is to get used to the pain.

Giwook had a more timid step in him. Instead of going for another shoulder, he grabbed your arm. You flinched at the pain when he pushed his teeth in. The feeling of the blood flowing out was more obvious there. It was until your hand went numb. Though, seeing him bite you was like seeing a little kitten attacking something; he was cute like that.

When he pulled out he peered up at you, giving you an apologetic look.

“It’s okay, Giwook.” You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was the only one you don’t use honorifics with after an agreement came between you two.

Finally, it was Yonghoon’s turn. You noticed how long he has been holding his thirst. Now his eyes glowed redder than you’ve ever seen. He was struggling not to let loose and harm you. His movements were restricted. He took a strong grasp onto your other arm, his eyes drilling into yours. Why do you sense fear? Was he afraid of hurting you?

His fangs glinted under the small bit of light that shone through. It was the final bite for the night, it’ll be all over soon.

You let out a hiss when he sunk his fangs in, drawing more blood compared to the others. You were getting lightheaded, threatening to knock out any minute. A wave of relief washed over you when his fangs retracted. You finally collapsed into his arms.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” you mumbled. Yonghoon’s strong grip helped you stood up, the gentle rub on your back eased you.

“Does it hurt?” Giwook asked, coming in to comfort you as well.

“Not as much as it did,” you responded truthfully. Though, you could barely stand upright. You had to hold on to Yonghoon.

“I think it’s best we head home. We can’t continue to the party with y/n like this.”

“No, please,” you whined. “You can just leave me here.” You didn’t want to ruin their night. You can just rest in the dungeons until the party’s over.

“No, we’re going home now,” Yonghoon protested, scooping you up bridal style.

The vampires disappeared in a cloud of smoke along with you, ending up back in their home. You were too exhausted to register what happened as they had a few maids help you get changed and lay you on your plush bed. It was until Dongmyeong came into your room, all changed into cosier clothing and crawling into the sheets next to you.

“I’m sorry for what happened,” he said as he laid next to you.

“It’s alright, it’s what I’m here for, after all.”

He pulled you closer to him, rubbing circles on your back as you drifted off to sleep.

“Sleep tight, my angel.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was a ride... I hope you guys liked it


End file.
